Hell(o) Twins!
by sabun cair
Summary: —Kaito hanya siswa SMP biasa, sampai suatu hari ia terjebak bersama dua anak iblis yang hobi menampar orang pakai kaleng sarden.


**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Power FX, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

**Judul lagu, iklan, film, sinetron** yang nyempil di sini bukan punya saya. **No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning** Humor garing, plot sinetron, alay, karakter diabuse dengan sangat biadab, et cetera. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

**Hell(o) Twins!**

[_"Hei, hei, Onii-chan! Let's play with us!"]_

* * *

Namanya Shion Kaito. Umur 15 tahun. Hobi main bola. Tim favoritnya adalah Real Madrid, sementara pemain idola sepanjang masanya adalah Kapten Tsubasa. Agak lemah di pelajaran Matematika dan Fisika, namun jenius luar biasa di Biologi. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut organ reproduksi. Makanan kesukaannya adalah es krim rasa _blue berry_. Hal yang paling dibenci adalah sifat narsis dan rasis. Statusnya sampai saat ini adalah jomblo suci.

Selain punya kesulitan dalam perkara cari jodoh, Kaito punya satu lagi masalah dalam hidup: dia tidak berpengalaman mengurus anak kecil dan tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka. Apa pun kondisinya. Kaito membuat keputusan juga bukan tanpa sebab, melainkan didasari oleh pengalaman pahit.

Waktu umur 10 tahun, Kaito pernah disuruh menggendong sepupu jauhnya yang masih 11 bulan, Shion Kaiko.

Kaiko adalah anak yang lucu dan imut. Matanya bulat dan biru. Bibirnya kecil, sementara pipinya tembam. Kaito suka menggendong Kaiko, apalagi cubit-cubit pipinya sampai merah. Yang Kaito tidak tahu, Kaiko rupanya menyimpan sensi karena tidak rela pipinya ditarik-tarik dengan biadab. Sakit, tahu. Apalagi Kaito tidak pernah minta maaf karena sudah membuatnya menderita, tapi malah tertawa-tawa dengan hina.

Lelah mendapat perlakuan demikian, Kaiko kecil pun menyusun rencana balas dendam yang keji. Saat Kaito menggendongnya, dengan segera balita imut itu mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas: MUNTAH DI PAKAIAN KAITO! Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Kaiko mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya dengan kejam. Tidak takut merasa rugi—toh makanannya sehari-hari cuma asi dan bubur bayi. Kadang juga dikasih variasi pisang oleh mama tercinta.

Tentu saja taktik kejam Kaiko berhasil. Kaito syok menerima serangan dadakan itu. Terlalu syok bahkan, sampai-sampai ia mematung sebentar. Sejak saat itu, ia trauma dan tidak mau dekat-dekat anak kecil lagi.

"Loh, berarti setelah menikah nanti kamu tidak mau punya anak?" Gumiya, teman sebangkunya, bertanya pada suatu hari.

"Ya, mau. Justru aku punya rencana buat anak yang banyak—sebelas kalau perlu!"

Gumiya curiga temannya terobsesi membentuk dinasti tim sepak bola.

"Katanya tidak suka anak kecil. Memangnya bisa mengurus anak sebanyak itu?"

"Kan kubilang, 'aku berencana buat anak yang banyak'. Cuma membuat. Perkara urus anak sih, tanggung jawab istriku nanti."

Gumiya terpaku. Dalam hati merasa iba pada istri masa depan Kaito. Ya, Tuhan, jadikanlah makhluk terkutuk ini jomblo abadi. Amin.

Shion Kaito dan anak kecil memang dua entitas yang jauh berbeda. Tidak cocok. Tidak koheren. Pokoknya, kombinasi dia dan anak kecil sama dengan bencana. Kaito bahkan lebih suka disuruh keliling komplek dengan rambut dikepang pita warna-warni daripada berinteraksi dengan makhluk-makhluk kecil itu.

—Tapi, dia juga tidak bisa menolak seseorang yang minta tolong padanya.

"Kumohon, Kaito-kun. Aku harus datang ke pesta pernikahan sahabat lamaku. Tidak mungkin membawa mereka karena akan sangat merepotkan." Suara di seberang sambungan terdengar amat berharap. Kaito bisa membayangkan dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi orang itu saat ini.

"Uh, tapi Lenka-san, kenapa kau tidak titipkan anak-anakmu pada tetangga lain yang jelas jauh lebih berpengalaman?" Benar. Dari sekian banyak tetangga berceceran, kenapa mesti dia yang terpilih? Kenapa? Kenapa nasib begitu kejam? Kenapa sampai sekarang Kaito masih jomblo? Kenap—tunggu. Yang terakhir sepertinya tidak punya relevansi.

"Mereka sudah punya anak, Kaito-kun. Pasti sibuk sekali. Aku tidak mau tambah merepotkan."

"_Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak sibuk?" _Tadinya Kaito mau menjawab begitu, tapi tidak jadi setelah ingat dia memang siswa yang tidak punya kegiatan. Paling banter nonton anime atau main PES. Apalagi sekarang hari minggu. Eskul sedang libur. Dia juga tidak ikut organisasi. Dengan kata lain, Kaito pengangguran. Dan orang pengangguran adalah target pertama untuk jadi _babysitter _pengganti.

Ah, sial. Harusnya dulu dia terima saja tawaran jadi bintang iklan sebuah produk sosis waktu itu. Selain bikin jadwalnya padat oleh pengambilan gambar, honornya juga lumayan buat kipas-kipas.

"Jadi bagaimana, Kaito-kun?" Suara itu terdengar menuntut. "Hanya sampai jam lima. Kau bersedia 'kan?"

Tidak mau. Mau dibayar berapa ribu yen juga Kaito tidak sudi. Tapi nada memohon yang kembali terdengar membuat batin Kaito goyah.

"Kumohoooon…."

Ugh….

Satu hal: Kaito paling tidak kuat saat ada orang yang memohon sesuatu padanya sampai seperti itu. Apalagi orang yang memohon adalah wanita. Ah, jiwa _gentleman _Kaito langsung tercolek.

"Baiklah." Suaranya terdengar berat. Hatinya melunak. "Aku akan menjaga mereka sampai jam lima."

Shion Kaito, lima belas tahun, baru saja menandatangani kontrak kematian.

* * *

Minggu siang, bel di rumah Kaito berbunyi.

Saat membuka pintu, dia menemukan tiga sosok di depan pagar rumah. Satu wanita dewasa, dua anak-anak. Ketiganya punya visualisasi yang nyaris sama: kulit putih susu. Rambut sewarna biji jagung. Kagamine, tetangganya.

Kaito segera membuka pagar.

"Kaito-kun, aku bersyukur sekali kau bersedia membantuku." Senyum di bibir wanita itu merekah sempurna.

Dua lengan ramping hinggap di pundak dua anak yang nyaris serupa.

"Rin, Len, kakak ini yang akan main sama kalian sampai Mama pulang. Bilang apa sama kakak Kaito?"

"Kak Kaito **jeyeeeek**!"

Satu alis Kaito berkedut.

Sial. Belum lima menit ketemu sudah dibilang jelek. Kompak pula. Ketahuan sekali sudah niat dari rumah. Kaito mengelus dada.

Lenka tertawa, tak sadar perkataan anak-anaknya baru saja menyinggung perasaan seorang pemuda yang masih suci. Dasar orangtua kurang peka.

"Wah, wah, lihat! Mereka menyukaimu, Kaito-kun."

Suka kepalamu.

"Kalian baik-baik sama Kak Kaito, ya. Mama akan jemput jam lima nanti."

"Oke, Mama!"

Satu set manik sewarna samudra Pasifik itu teralih ke sosok pemuda.

"Nah, Kaito-kun, aku titip Rin dan Len sebentar, ya." Jeda sebentar. Wanita itu menatap Kaito agak lama, sebelum melanjutkan dengan kriptik, "Pokoknya, kalau ada apa-apa telpon saja. Oke?"

"Maksudnya _kalau ada apa-apa_ itu apa ya, Lenka-san?" Anak laki-laki itu bertanya-tanya. Curiga.

Perlu diketahui, Kaito adalah anak yang pikirannya mudah diracuni sesuatu. Terutama melalui objek visual. Waktu dulu, dia pernah keracunan Naruto. Saking _freak_-nya, dia sampai pernah meniru gerakan-gerakan ninja mulai dari salto sampai lari dengan badan membungkuk a la ninja Konoha. Tapi, sejak tangannya patah akibat jatuh dari pohon, Kaito kapok dan tidak pernah meniru-niru lagi.

Tapi tetap saja, pikirannya masih mudah diracuni. Dan semalam, dia baru saja maraton nonton film horor di laptop kakaknya. Akibatnya, mendengar Lenka berbisik penuh misteri begini, ia jadi membayangkan Len dan Rin tiba-tiba saja kerasukan roh Annabelle saat sedang bermain di ruang tamu, kemudian melemparnya dengan pisau dapur.

Horor.

"Yah, kamu tahulah anak-anak. Mungkin mereka rewel atau apa."

_Oh…. _Helaan napas lega lolos dari mulut Kaito. Niat menghubungi kru Pemburu Hantu dan Dunia Lain pun menguap begitu saja.

"Tenang saja, Lenka-san. Akan segera kutelpon kalau ada apa-apa." Kaito percaya diri. Lupa sudah hampir dua bulan ponselnya belum diisi pulsa.

"Bagus. Nah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa!"

Sosok anggun berbalut gaun pesta itu melambai sebelum pergi dengan taksi yang sudah lebih dulu dipesan. Meninggalkan Kaito berdiri di depan pintu pagar dengan sepasang kembar yang baru menginjak usia enam. Asap knalpot taksi tercium jauh lebih menyengat di hidung Kaito dari pada hari-hari biasa.

"Nah, Rin," Kaito menoleh pada anak yang memakai pita, "dan Len," kini matanya teralih ke anak yang dikuncir, "sekarang kita masuk ke dalam, ya?"

Kedua anak saling tatap.

Kaito bingung. Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?

"Dia bukan Len. Yang Len itu aku." Si Pita Putih bersuara.

"Dan Rin itu aku."

Kaito mengerjap. "O-oh? Salah, ya? Wah, maafin Kakak, ya. Habisnya, kalian berdua mirip seka—"

"Dibohongin mau aja~"

"..."

… Ya Tuhan. Beri Kaito kesabaran menghadapi cobaan-Mu.

* * *

**tbc**


End file.
